spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa Troopa (JSSB)
Koopa Troopa is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. The Koopa Troopa is one of the most common members of the Koopa Troop army, alongside the Goomba. Bowser and Bowser Jr. often deploy these turtle-like creatures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa Troopa's special moves are all based around various items and attacks used by other members of the Koopa Troop, such as using a Bullet Bill cannon or grabbing opponents with a Piranha Plant. The Koopa Troopa reuses voice clips from previous Super Mario titles, specifically Mario Kart 8. The Koopa Troopa is capable of crawling, which he does in a manner similar to how he originally did in Super Mario Bros.. Category:Characters Capable of Crawling (JSSB) Movesets Origins The Bill Blaster first appeared in Super Mario Bros., specifically World 5-1. The Bill Blaster fires Bullet Bills at Mario and Luigi when they appear on screen, and would continue to until they left it or they stand within the block beside the cannon. The Bill Blaster was one of the sole obstacle that could not be defeated, though the Bullet Bills it fired could be. The appearance of the Bill Blaster used by the Koopa Troopa is based upon its appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In Super Mario Bros. and most games since, Koopa Troopas would Withdraw into their shell once stomped on. Mario could then pick up and throw the Koopa Shell or kick it. The Koopa Troopa's attack acts similarly to when the shell is kicked, in that it can only travel one way unless it hits something. Thwomp Slam comes from the main ability of a Thwomp enemy. Ever since their debut in Super Mario Bros. 3, Thwomps would fall down from the ceilings of castles, or even just the sky in some titles, in an effort to crush the Mario Bro. that stands beneath it. The Thwomp's appearance is based off it's appearance in Super Mario Galaxy, though the noise it makes is based off the one it makes in Super Mario 64. The Lakitu is a sub-species of the Koopa Troopa that first debuted in Super Mario Bros.. The Lakitus in the game would ride around in clouds, latter dubbed "Lakitu's Cloud" or "Jugem's Cloud", and throw Spiny Eggs down upon the fighters. The Lakitu's Cloud appears similarly to how it did in the Super Mario series. Additionally, the pose that the Koopa takes upon being hit while riding the cloud resembles the one Lakitu takes when defeated in Super Mario World. Hammer Toss, Koopa Troopa's custom neutral special move, comes from Super Mario Bros.. Among many other staple Mario enemies, the game introduced the Hammer Bro. enemy, which would jump up and down, throwing hammers to attack the Mario Bros. who dared approach them. The hammers themselves appear identical to their appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U. Super Mario World introduced an uncommon Koopa Troopa enemy known as the Magikoopa. These wizards would attack Mario or Luigi by firing magic spells from the wands towards them. In Super Smash Bros., the Koopa Troopa does the same in his Kamek Blast attack. The appearance of the Magikoopa's wand used in the attack takes the appearance of a Mushroom King's Magic Sceptre from Super Mario Bros. 3, taking on a golden appearance with a red jewel embedded within its top. The spell, however, takes its appearance from Super Mario World, as it consists of three shapes of different colours (a red triangle, green oval and blue square) that rotate and spin around each other. The Ball 'n' Chain is an obstacle found within the various castles in Super Mario World, and has appeared in multiple other Mario titles since. It takes the appearance of a spiked ball attached at the end of a chain and, in Super Mario World, connected to a block. The Ball 'n' Chain's appearance is taken from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which itself is based upon its appearance in Super Mario World. A sub-species of Super Mario Bros.'s Buzzy Beetle enemy was introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3. This sub-species is called the "Para-Beetle" and is used in the Koopa Troopa's custom up special attack of the same name. The Para-Beetles are essentially red-coloured Buzzy Beetles with small wings attached to their shells. Its appearance is similar to the one it takes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which is based on its original artwork from Super Mario Bros. 3. The Chain Chomp enemy first debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, where it first appeared in World 2-5. Should a Chain Chomp tug on its chain 49 times, or the timer reach 160 seconds, all Chain Chomps on the stage will break loose, allowing for them to run around. However, a much larger version of the Chain Chomp appeared in Super Mario 64, and its appearance in said game has acted as a basis for all appearances since. The Chain Chomp's appearance appears similar to Mario Superstar Baseball, and its sound effects taken from Mario Kart Wii. The call used to summon the Chain Chomp comes from Mario Party 4, where some shops would sell a "Chomp Call" item that would call upon Chain Chomps to attack another player. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance A small Koopa shell rolls onto the screen and he pops out of it, striking a pose as he does so. Victory Poses Koopa Troopa's victory theme is an of the Koopa Troopa Beach background music from Mario Kart 64. Koopa Troopa balances on one foot and dances in a manor similar to the Koopa Troopa's [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/3/30/KoopatroopaNSMBU.png New Super Mario Bros. U artwork]. Koopa Troopa jumps upwards and throws his hand over his head, similar to the animation that plays when he is selected in Mario Kart Wii. Holding a flag, Koopa Troopa jumps around happily before seeing the player and looking at the flag sheepishly. Taunts Koopa Troopa's Up Taunt has him jump into the air, his left arm towards the sky. This is identical to one of his victory poses. Koopa Troopa's Side Taunt has him crouch onto all four of his limbs and look backwards in shock. Koopa Troopa's Down Taunt has him eject from his shell and angrily kick it before putting it back on. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Koopa Troopa has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. The Koopa Troopa's first recolour gives him a red shell. The Koopa Troopa's second recolour gives him a yellow shell. The Koopa Troopa's third recolour gives him a blue shell. The Koopa Troopa's fourth recolour gives him grey skin and black eyes with a grey shell and yellow pupils. This references the appearance of the Dry Bones enemy. The Koopa Troopa's fifth recolour gives him dark brown skin and a black shell. This references the appearance of the Rocky Wrench enemy, who was classified as a turtle in Super Mario Bros. 3. The reason for this being that the Monty Mole enemy, which it has since been reclassified to, had not yet been invented. The Monty Moles first appeared in Super Mario World, two years later. The Koopa Troopa's sixth recolour gives him dark blue skin with a green beak and shell. This references the Mario Bros. Shellcreeper enemy, whose artwork depicted it in such appearance. The Koopa Troopa's final recolour gives him a purple shell and a slightly more orange skin tone. The Koopa Troopa's first special outfit gives him bright silver armour with a purple helmet. A silver spike appears on his helmet, and his shell is covered with Bowser-like spikes. This makes him similar in appearance to the Koopatrol enemy from Paper Mario. The Koopa Troopa's second special outfit gives him a white tunic with golden lace bordering the bottom, the sleeves and around the neck. He also wears a headdress with teal and gold stripes. This makes him similar in appearance to the character of King Tut from Mario Pinball Land. Koopa Troopa's final special outfit gives him a light blue hoodie and dark blue shorts. He also gets a bandage on his nose to simulate the character of Koops from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.